1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of covering material, particularly corrugated covering materials, and most particularly corrugated covering materials that are capable of conforming to a covered shape and retaining their conformational shape by means of an imbedded wire system approximately perpendicular to the direction of the fluting and between or even approximately mid-way through the trough and peak of the wave pattern.
2. Background of the Art
Corrugated materials have numerous structural properties that enable and suggest their use in many different environments. They are able to provide both strength and insulation in packaging while providing light weight to the packaging structures such as boxes and containers. The same structural properties find use in roofing materials, fluid transport pipes and insulation between structural elements. Corrugated materials can also be used in applications relating to plant, tree, vine as well as environmental applications such as perimeter blocking to assist in reduction of ground erosion as well as wraps and protection of surfaces are also generally described herein.